


Letters of Love

by kiramisaki314



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramisaki314/pseuds/kiramisaki314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! When Hinata gains the confidence to thank Naruto after he saves her from a few bullies at age 16, they quickly become friends. The story is shown through emails sent between the two teenagers. Who knew that they would eventually grow to be more then friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gratitude for an Act of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I was writing for my creative writing class, but decided that it might have potential, so here goes nothing. Another chapter to be posted either later today or tomorrow since this one is kinda a prologue.

To: TheOrangeHokage@gmail.com From: TheLavenderPrincess@gmail.com

Hello, My name is Hinata Hyuuga. You and I attend the same class at the Academy. I am not sure if you know who I am or not. I'm not offended if you don't; no one remembers me. I was too nervous to talk to you earlier today, but I asked Mr. Umino to give me your email so that I can thank you for today.   
I was the girl who was being bullied by the three older students.   
You came and saved me. You didn't ignore me or run away; you protected me. And for that I am very grateful. Thank you very much, Mr. Uzumaki. 

SENT: October 23, 12:04 a.m.

 

To: TheLavenderPrincess@gmail.com From: TheOrangeHokage@gmail.com 

Wow, I've never gotten a thank you before. Thank you for saying that. It wasn't a big deal though, you know! I couldn't just leave someone to be hurt! Oh by the way, you can call me Naruto. :) So you and me are in the same class??? I so hadn't noticed.... Sorry about that....  
Um... would it be ok if I talk to you tomorrow...   
I mean only if you want to, you know!

SENT: October 23, 3:16 p.m.

 

To: TheOrangeHokage@gmail.com From: TheLavenderPrincess@gmail.com

Of course Mr. Naruto! I would enjoy talking to you very much.

SENT: October 23, 5:34 p.m.

 

To: TheLavenderPrincess@gmail.com From: TheOrangeHokage@gmail.com 

Hahaha awesome! I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then. BYE! :D

SENT: October 23, 7:51 p.m.


	2. After the First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like this story too much, I'm probably going to go back and edit it soon, but for now, here is the second chapter!

To: TheLavenderPrincess@gmail.com From: TheOrangeHokage@gmail.com 

Oi, I didn't realize how much we have in common. You like ramen, I like ramen! Maybe we can go to Ichiraku's and grab something to eat soon. :) That is if you want to....   
Umm... I kinda have a question too...  
Can we be friends? I don't know if you want to, but I really want to be your friend, you know!

P.S.  
Hey Hinata, were you sick today? Your face was really red and you kept looking away. Do you have a fever or something??? I hope you feel better soon, you know! Let me know if there is anything I can do to help.

 

SENT: October 24, 3:11 p.m.

 

To: TheOrangeHokage@gmail.com From: TheLavenderPrincess@gmail.com

I would love to be your friend, Mr. Naruto, and that offer for ramen sounds delightful. When shall we go to Ichiraku's? Just let me know, I can make it work. 

P.S.  
And no, Mr. Naruto, I am not sick. Although I appreciate the concern for my well-being.

SENT: October 24, 3:27 p.m.

 

To: TheLavenderPrincess@gmail.com From: TheOrangeHokage@gmail.com 

Awesome!!!! I can't wait to tell everyone that we're friends tomorrow!! Thank you soooo much Hinata, but don't your parents hate me? Is it ok to be my friend? I don't want you to get in trouble with being with me...

SENT: October 24, 3:33 p.m.

 

To: TheOrangeHokage@gmail.com From: TheLavenderPrincess@gmail.com

Don't be silly Mr. Naruto! Why would my parents hate you? Have you done something bad?

SENT: October 24, 3:35 p.m.

 

To: TheLavenderPrincess@gmail.com From: TheOrangeHokage@gmail.com 

Well no, but everyone seems to hate me. I get hateful glares everywhere I go.... I don't want you to see them. Maybe you'll think less of me. I don't know......

SENT: October 24, 3:45 p.m.

 

To: TheOrangeHokage@gmail.com From: TheLavenderPrincess@gmail.com

I don't mind and I could never think less of you.... but why don't your parents tell the other parents to stop? Why are they letting you go through that?

SENT: October 24, 4:06 p.m.

 

To: TheLavenderPrincess@gmail.com From: TheOrangeHokage@gmail.com 

I don't have any parents. They died when I was born, over sixteen years ago.

SENT: October 24, 5:39 p.m.

 

To: TheOrangeHokage@gmail.com From: TheLavenderPrincess@gmail.com

I am so sorry that I said that. I didn't know. Please forgive me, Mr. Naruto!

SENT: October 24, 5:41 p.m.

 

To: TheLavenderPrincess@gmail.com From: TheOrangeHokage@gmail.com 

Haha it's ok, Hinata. I'm not mad. And I told you, call me Naruto! :) How about at Ichiraku's tomorrow we can ask each other anything! Let's get to know each other, you know!

SENT: October 24, 5:45 p.m.

 

To: TheOrangeHokage@gmail.com From: TheLavenderPrincess@gmail.com

That sounds good, Naruto. :) I’ll see you at school tomorrow.

SENT: October 24, 5:45 p.m.


End file.
